Zasere
Zasere was a Vo-Matoran who later became a Toa and is now serving with the Toa Aonalgin. History Early History Similarly to most other Vo-Matoran, Zasere began her life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, she aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, she was placed on Metru Nui, alongside a significant population of other Matoran. She endeavored to carry out her purpose by maintaining her settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Zasere gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Zasere was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Zasere initially took up residence in Onu-Metru, as most other Metru's residents were much too friendly, as well as the fact most Onu-Matoran preferred to stay inside, or in other words, away from her. There, she worked as a guard, something she was often mocked for taking, although she was very good at it, due to her snippy nature. She often guarded special archives exhibits, along with the Lightstone Mines, the source of all lightstones in Metru Nui. Her guardianship was, for the most part, uneventful. 75,000 years ago, Zasere began a tutorship by a female Toa of Earth named Kovana. She learned many different styles of combat, as well as how to quickly subdue opponents and how to counter attacks. Soon after, Zasere was given a Toa stone by Kovana, who was weary of being a Toa. The Toa of Earth, noting Zasere's unflinchingness and cold competence, decided to make her a Toa. Zasere became a Toa, and traveled for a short period before settling on Voya Nui, becoming guardian of an important village there. Life as a Toa Later, she was tasked with transporting her Toa mentor's last Toa stone to a Ga-Matoran named Cyrax living in a remote hut, also on Voya Nui. The Ga-Matoran in question was overjoyed, and immediately accepted. They traveled to the nearest Suva, Cyrax activated her Toa stone, and then left Voya Nui. Afterwards, Zasere had a realization about her dislike of being someones pawn. Around 63,000 years ago, Zasere was tasked with retrieving a Matoran who had been sent to Karzahni mistakenly. She completed the mission successfully, but was forced to fight a Manas on her way back. Knowing she could not fight the crab-like Rahi with brute force, she used her Lightning powers to draw the Manas towards its heat and into a large dust waterfall, where it was blinded and was suffocated. Joining a Team Around 154 years later, Zasere was invited to join a traveling Toa team, consisting of a Toa of Fire named Arkardin, a Toa of Plasma named Pentak, and a Toa Nuva of Stone named Oravhnus, plus a strange green and orange Toa named Phosim. Intrigued, she accepted the offer. They traveled around the Northern Continent and Southern Continent, aiding Matoran. At one point, they fought a large swarm of aggressive mechanical Bohrok on the Northern Continent, which they surmised were meant to guard something, but had been activated by an ignorant Matoran. The swarm was wide-spread, and so each member of the team split up and collectively they destroyed the majority of the swarm. About 54,000 years ago, they fought a large Crystal Serpent, whom they had trouble defeating thanks to it's ability to turn into light. Thankfully, they managed to defeat it thanks to Phosim's strange elemental abilities, preventing the Serpent from turning into light by partially disintegrating parts of its body. Strangely, however, this only occurred due to a loss of control on Phosim's part. Following this, Phosim experienced a sudden personality change, beginning a trend of acting violent, becoming sadistic and merciless. Zasere's team mostly tried ignored his strange behavior, but were scared for their friend and teammate. One night, as their team had lain down to rest, Zasere was awoken by sudden violent screams of pain. She ran out and discovered that Phosim had used his powers to kill Orahvnus, turning his body into an unrecognizable, gory mess. Some of the team fought him and some fled. Arkardin and Pentik tried to engage Phosim, but Zasere fled from the battle as soon as she could. Aftermath of Phosim's betrayal Following this, Zasere assumed all of her team to be dead and Phosim still at large. She began moving down the coast of the Northern Continent, so she could quickly migrate to its Southern counterpart to put as much distance between herself and Phosim. She was known to have visited a small village of Ba-Matoran at one point. Around 40,000 years ago, Zasere came across a valley of sentient grass guarding a silver gauntlet. She decided to retrieve the gauntlet, and did so by torching most of the grass with her Lightning, stunning or burning most of it, then running and grabbing the gauntlet. She barely escaped on the way out of the valley, but discovered the Gauntlet had the ability to significantly amplify her elemental powers. She began to use this gauntlet on a regular basis, alongside her sword. Around 27,500 years ago, Zasere came across the recently-formed Toa Kotulsis, and asked if she could join the team. She was hesitant to join a new team after her history with Phosim, but she needed to settle down, and the Toa in the team gladly accepted her as a member in their small group. Then, 1,653 years ago, the then-member of the Toa Kotulsis, Orokul, grew dissatisfied with the way the teams leader, Karo, was running things. Among his concerns were the fact that the Toa Kotulsis were usually very idle and spur-of-the-moment-heroes, without any real goals or affiliation. They only reacted reacted to threats, rather than achieving things or helping Matoran. Orokul wanted to join with another Toa team he knew was close to them, but Karo refused his proposal, wanting to keep the control of the team he created within the team and not with others. Orokul didn't press the issue, but it did ignite a simmering resentment between him and the Fa-Toa. After several more months, Orokul demanded again that changes be made, appealing for the support of the other members of the team, the majority of whom initially were not with or against any particular side in the argument, not really minding either way. However, he used Zasere's feelings about the issue to persuade her to take his side. Zasere disliked the original group of Toa Kotulsis members. She viewed them as a clique that, in her eyes, treated the other members poorly. The other members of the team were forced to side with Karo. When tensions grew to their climax, Karo and Orokul tried to settle their conflict with a duel. Everyone involved agreed that it ended in a draw, although they knew Orokul had a slight edge over the Karo, Karo included. Karo's pride was hurt, but Zasere, Orokul, and Calorrid just ended up leaving to formally create the Toa Aonalgin. New Members Around 1,575 years ago, due to the small size of their new Team, Orokul, Zasere, and Calorrid decided to travel south, on a search for new Toa who would be willing to join their Toa team. They came across a wandering Toa of Sonics named Oto, who initially was hostile towards them, but joined them, as he wanted to find a home and have the support and company a team would offer. Shortly afterwards, in an unknown set of circumstances, they encountered Luoya, who joined them. An unknown time after this, the Toa rescued a large of Matoran that had their village destroyed by a bioquake. They also provided temporary shelters for the Matoran until they rebuilt their village. The member count of the Toa Aonalgin stayed this way for some time, until Orokul discovered a Toa he had met several thousand years prior, when they were both Matoran, on Xia. The Toa's name was Vahna, and quickly accepted the teams offer to join the team, due to the relatively unexciting life she led on her home island. Around 750 years ago, The remaining members of the Toa Aonalgin made a decision to officially move their headquarters into the nearby Toa Fortress, and become members of the Toa force stationed there. However, to their dismay, they found that the members of the Toa Kotulsis had already decided the same thing they had and were already working in the fortress. For some, they didn't mind being back with their old companions, and the Toa new to the Toa Aonalgin made friends with them, but Orokul and Karo avoided the old members of their respective teams at all costs. Around 1 month ago, a Toa of Gravity named Tusval was recruited into their team, and Zasere was sent to retrieve him and guide him to the Toa fortress. She took an immediate dislike to him, and let him know it. After they arrived at the fortress via boat, Zasere stayed as far away from him as possible. Shortly afterwards, Orokul received word that two Toa they had been monitoring were going to meet shortly. Taking the opportunity, Orokul sent out summons for his team. When they had gathered, Orokul opened up a portal to Metru Nui, the location of the meeting, and they all traveled through it. Once they had arrived, they ran to search for the site of the meeting. They found it shortly, and with little hesitation, they burst in to apprehend the Toa. Their opponents however, seemed to have anticipated their attack, and were ready to fight back. Oto, Zasere, and Luoya fought and pusued one of the Toa. He ran towards the streets, and was carried away by a flying accomplice. Orokul sent Vahna and Tusval back to meet them, but quickly returned as the other half of the Toa had returned already, reporting that their opponent had fled. Following this, they all began their return to the Toa Fortress. Alternate Versions Core Universe In the Core universe, Zasere's history was mostly identical, up until the point she was first offered a place in a team. Phosim didn't exist in the core universe, and as such did not cause Zasere to be interested in joining the team. She instead stayed on Voya Nui, and guarded her village. However, she became bored there, and began picking fights. She encountered the same valley of sentient grasses, and took the gauntlet, same as in the Sentinels Alternate Universe. Eventually, her rowdiness drew the attention of Barraki Mantax, who tried to kill her. However, when his attempts failed, she confronted him directly. After taking some jibes at each other, they dueled. Zasere, over-matched, was defeated after only a moderate amount of time. Toa Empire Universe In the Toa Empire Universe, Zasere was among the hundreds of Toa swayed to brutality by the viscious Toa Tuyet. As a result of Tuyet's mandates, Zasere traveled to Metru Nui and stayed there, and consequently did not travel to the valley of living grasses to retrieve her amplifying gauntlet. However, another Toa did, and at one point around 46,000 years ago, Zasere met the Toa in Metru Nui and murdered him, taking his Kanohi, tools, and the gauntlet as a prize. In the fight at the coliseum, Zasere was nearly gored to death by Lesovikk, but survived. However, she was brought down by the Dark Hunter Guardian as he died. Dark War Universe In the Dark War Universe, Zasere was among the refugees who fled her homeland during the Great evacuation, and was also one of the few who were denied access to Metru Nui after the Sea Gates closed. As a result of this, Zasere tried to return to Voya Nui but discovered that it had been wiped off the map. She instead resorted to traveling around, occasionally helping the Great Spirit's Army, although he mostly stayed off the radar. Splinters Universe In the Splinters Universe, Zasere was killed by a band of marauding thieves around 60,000 years ago, who looted her corpse for valuables, including her Gauntlet, her sword, and her Kanohi, along with several pieces of armor. Abilities and Traits Zasere is very harsh and overbearing, and often spares no thought for others feelings, which can sometimes make her seem like a coward and is very largely driven by fear for her well-being. She is very proficient, though, and definitely realizes this. Unfortunately, It also doesn't make her any more likable. She generally believes having friendships holds too many obligations, and in addition, is somewhat wary of them due to the brutal murder of her original team by one of its own members. In spite of this, she does have close relationships with a few others. As a Toa of Lightning, she has near-perfect control over electricity. As such, at a basic level, she can create, control, and absorb electrical energy. Examples of this included creating lightning bolts, redirecting lightning bolts, and absorbing open electricity. Equipment and Powers As a Vo-Matoran, Zasere possessed mostly inaccessible elemental Lightning powers, which only manifested themselves as a limited resistance to electric shocks. As a Toa, she gained full control over and access to her Lightning powers. Zasere wears the Kanohi Exina, Mask of Moving Shields. It allowed her to create small and weak, but mobile shields she could use to protect herself from in any direction. Zasere usually carries her Bolt blade, which allows her to channel her Elemental powers. In addition, she carries a Gauntlet that fits over her right hand and significantly amplifies her Elemental powers. Trivia *In a majority of Alternate Universes, Zasere ended up possessing her amplifying gauntlet in one way or another. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Lightning Category:Vo-Matoran